25 Days of Christmas
by pigua89
Summary: In the spirit of the holidays, This is a compilation of oneshots holiday themed.
1. Intro

Hi! Everybody

Happy Holiday season to you all, I got this idea of writing 25 stories/ oneshots Christmas themed for the holidays, it may be a/u or set in the future or current time I'll try to write about all couples but it may be a lot of Haleb since they're my babies ahahaha, the idea is publish on a day, but I may get behind with all the celebrations but I promise I'll try to publish one a day.

If you have any idea or prompt to suggest I'm all ears, please review it means a lot to me, I love to her what do you think, I apologize in advance for any mistake English it's not my mother tongue.

Xo

Merry Holidays!


	2. Close Encounters

**CLOSE ENCOUNTERS**

This December has been crazy since she and her boyfriend broke up, her best friends had come to NYC to spend some of the holidays with her.

"Thank you guys for coming" Hanna said as they took breakfast in her tiny apartment while they were getting ready to go out, Emily had suggested to go ice skating and all of them agreed happily.

"We're happy to see you, Han" Emily said with a happy smile plastered on her face

"So how's everything going?" Spencer asked looking for her eyes

"If you ask about him….." pointing at the portrait "I guess I'm fine, I won't talk to him anymore this time it's really over " she said with a hint of sadness while she put the portrait down

"Are you okay?" Aria asked caressing her shoulder

Hanna turned her face around "Yes, I'm better with all of you here" smirking while squeezed Arias hand on her shoulder

"Well, we can go ice-skating to central park, it's not far and we all could use a little walk" Spencer said turning her tablet so they could see the ice rink, they all checked the place in Spencer's tablet and agreed with the location.

After a long walk accompanied by laughs and memories of earlier years they arrived and put on the skates; Emily and Spencer were the best ones and after them was Aria that was good and there has Hanna she was completely clumsy, at least she always felt that way.

"Still can't manage this, Han" Spencer teased her while she stood up ready to get to the rink.

Hanna shoot her a death glare while Emily and Aria giggled

They all got into the rink, Emily dared Spencer and they went away faster while Aria sort of followed them leaving Hanna alone standing as best as she could do, there was a lot of people of all ages and sizes skating too, she felt the girls pass by giggling.

"Come on, Han!" yelled Emily while she passed by her as the others followed her.

She smiled at Emily with a bit of annoyance, suddenly a bunch of kids passed her and one of them hit her making her lost her balance and in seconds she was falling to the ground but before her ass hit the ground she felt someone grabbed her form her waist a dark haired guy who helped her stand up again.

"Careful... careful" he whispered to her while he helped her, sending shivers down her spine.

"Thanks..." she mumbled flashing at him blushing at little.

Once she was steady he released her from his embrace

"I wouldn't put myself in the middle of all this kids" he said glaring at her flirtatiously

"Yeah, I know I was just catching my friends while the passed past me" she said fixing her jacket nervously

The girls passed past them and Aria winked at her, just making her feel more embarrassed than she already was

"So.. I'm guessing those are your friends" he said while offered her his arm, She put her hand in his arm a let him slide her to the sides were people usually rested or skated more slowly.

"Yeah…, we do this almost every year but I have never gotten as good as them or any good actually"

He half smiled at her noticing how embarrassed she was.

"Oh! Come on! Maybe you didn't had the right teacher" he said pointing at himself

She smiled looking at the ground and the raised her eyes to meet his "If you say so… those two are not going to like it" she replied pointing at her friends

"Well we make it a secret between you and me" He said coming closer to her and lowering his voice at the last words, she bitted her lower lip, nodded slowly and whispered to him "Okay"

He grabbed both of her hands standing one in front the other, he looked back to check nobody was in their way.

"Well I supposed your previous teacher teach you how to glide"

She nodded once again, he advanced backwards as he grabbed her tightly "now glide … and I lead you" they started slowly and then got faster as she started to feel more comfortable…. Soo much she didn't even realized how much they advanced, she started to skate faster and faster, she'll slip once every other time, he watched her and glanced back every other time in order to avoid bumping into someone and create a mess.

"You're doing it great" he said ecstatically "either you're a good liar or I'm a very good teacher" searching for her eyes this time. She shoot a smile at him

"What do you think?" smirking mischievously

"hummm…" and before he could reply to her they bumped into a kid that was reaching the side and this time he couldn't help her or himself form falling into the ice she on top of him.

She was now full blushed with her hands on his chest and trying to get up "I'm so so sorry… I told I was bad at this"

He put a couple of strands of her hair behind her ear "it was my fault… my bad" and then planted his hands on her shoulder while she struggled to stand up avoiding his gaze

"HEYY! WATCH OUT FOR THE PEOPLE IN YOUR WAY" the girl shouted while Hanna managed kneel and he to sit "sorry" they both said at unison and then giggled, both bushing and staring at each other shyly, damn he looks cute all blushed Hanna though to herself. He stood up first and then helped her, as soon as she stood up he embraced her by her waist and closed the gap between them leaving just a few inches between their faces "I'm sorry" he whispered getting her to meet his eyes, he liked the way she stares at him, he leans a little more leaving the tip of their noses barely touching "another try" raising one eyebrow inquiring approval, she could feel the warmth of his breath contrast with the cold of her mouth and I was a provoking feeling... she just agreed without saying anything.

This time he decided to take her by his side, he grabbed her by the waist making her fell weak in her knees. And started skating again slowly… she finally got to do some rounds around the rink they didn't talk the just slide trough the ice like dancing the show was stopped by Spencer subtle scream "HAN…. TIME TO GO!"

She glimpsed at him and whispered "I have to go…. By the way … I'm Hanna Nice to meet you" while the skated to the entrance, he stopped slowly and turned on his skates to face her and grabbed by one hand.

"I'm Caleb… nice to meet you too" without releasing her

The girl's locks fixed on them.

"Thanks…." she said shyly with a small smile on her face and then "bye" hesitantly

They released their hands and she turned around only to be surprised by him again whom grabbed her by her arm and pulled her to a passionate kiss she didn't hesitate to deep in it grabbing him by his neck and him running up and down his hands on her back. The moment felt like it lasted forever but was just a couple of seconds when the break the kiss both of them where gasping for air and shoot a sparkly stare before they let go, this time for real.

She turned around and went to her friends that were watching her with a range of different looks on their faces, he followed her with his eyes and she turned around one more time and said goodbye to him with her eyes and biting her lower lip and he answered her with a wide smile making her blush once again.

**A/N: Here is the first one! hope you enjoy it and tell me what do you think! -xo**


	3. Promises and hidden desires

**Promises and hidden desires**

_"The snow's piled up outside the door  
>The weather man says it's best to stay inside tonight<br>The mercury's falling, the streets lights are shivering  
>You know to let you go wouldn't be right<br>It's the last week of December, so let's wait out this snow together"_

This winter had been really stormed most people decided just to stay inside and actually there was so much snow outside that I didn't make any sense going out. They have been so much time inside that they were going crazy Amelie their daughter has been going crazy too, they played all the games possible and still she got bored. Right now they were catching a break; she was taking a peaceful nap.

They were sitting in the coach her head resting on his lap while he read a book playing with a strand of her hair in his fingers.

"Did you ever imagined we would make this far?" She inquired staring into the void

He stopped reading and placed the book on the arm rest of the couch and searched for eyes.

"What do you mean?" he said staring deeply in to her eyes with an inquisitive look, caressing her arm

"I don't know, sometime I wonder how we made it so far… we kinda had all against us" she said with a half-smile

"I saw a future with you since the day I met you"

She widened her eyes, lifted and sat beside him in the couch facing him with his arm pulling her closer

"Since the day we meet" she replied him with a playful look

"Oh! Please Aria... I know you felt that too" he argued lifting his head to one side

She was contemplating him; he could make her melt with that puppy-eyed look, rolling her eyes she argued back at him "Yeah! But you knew a little more about me that what I knew about you"

He sighed internally shooting her a disbelief look clenching his jaw_ he thought to himself please don't bring that up again, not today I'll never forgive myself for it_ he grabbed her angelical face between both of his hands caressing softly her cheeks with his thumbs, searching for her eyes again and staring directly at them he softly stated "I love you & I'll be forever sorry for that"_ he could felt how he had broken her heart back then all over again, she didn't knew that he regretted it daily._

They were staring at each other intensely she with her hands clung in his arms as he kept holding her face when were interrupted by their little angel whom was just as a romantic as her parents, she was holding as high as she could a piece of mistletoe in her hands with a mischievously smile on her face, they both glanced at her and melted at the sight of their 4 year old, they shared a knowing glance Amelie was still holding the mistletoe on her tiptoes, they grabbed her by surprise and kissed her on her cheeks, she quickly released from their embrace throwing the mistletoe and running away rubbing her check yelling "EWWW!"

They both chuckled and then Ezra reached for the mistletoe and held it in the middle of them

"Forever" he whispered leaning towards her

"Forever" she replied nodding slightly and closing the thin gap between them kissing under the mistletoe.

* * *

><p>"<em>The tinsel tree is shining bright<em>_  
><em>_You look good in those twinkling lights__  
><em>_White Christmas playing, Bing Crosby singing__  
><em>_You know to let you go wouldn't be right__  
><em>_This year I might get my wish__  
><em>_'Cause there's only one thing on my list"_

Knock, knock, knock.

Emily walked to her door and yelled "You forgot your keys again?" while she reached the door and swing it open, only to be surprised by the person who was standing in front of her, she dropped her mouth wide open.

"Hi"

"Ali" she mumbled in almost inaudible sound

"Can I come in?" she bubbled avoiding looking at her.

She moved to let her pass and gestured her to come in, she knew Paige will be mad, but after all it was Ali the one who has standing right in front of her. Ali got in followed by Emily whom shut the door behind her; they walked to the coach in the living room, Ali taking in every detail of Emily house it had certain air to her parents' house, the one where Emily grow up and everything blow up between them; certain pressure filled the room and awkward silence was settling in but was interrupted by Emily

"Why are you here?" she asked genuinely puzzled by the fact that Alison was sitting there in her house

Alison keep inspecting the room gathering the words she wanted to say to Emily, she always knew what to say and when to say it, but with Emily was always different, a couple of years had happen they lost touch but Alison always kept track of Emily she glanced over and flashed her eyes before she started talking

"I just wanted to see you, see how you're doing?" shooting a half smile

"I'm fine, how are you?" she smiled at her sitting down beside her in the couch

"Good! All is good now" she answered lowering her gaze

Silence took over again, they were sitting in the couch saying nothing and glancing at each other once or twice

"Do you want something to drink?" Emily inquired she couldn't bear the silence

She shacked her head and took a deep breath "can I just spent this afternoon with you?"

Emily didn't knew what to say, they haven't spent time alone in a long time they barely talked the past years everything changed so much since the day Mona died, they figure it out who was –A and when they were all safe everyone went their way and the infamous Ali group tore apart from her.

Emily's phone buzzed it was a text from Paige _; I'll be late today, I'll bring cupcakes and you open the wine I'll be home as soon as possible , love P_;

She put down the phone and nodded as an answer to Ali. It was cold it started snowing outside and the house was getting really cold Emily stood up and lit up the fireplace. Alison followed every one of her moves until she finally spoke to break the silence once for all.

" So… How was college? Much parties?" she asked with a playful smile

Emily turned around and answered her, and asked her how this years have been for her and the conversation started they told each other everything that had happened to them this years apart suddenly it didn't felt like they stopped being … well .. Friends or whatever… the time passed fast actually.

Emily grabbed her phone to check the time, it was late…late, Paige will be home soon, they were only illuminated by the lights of the Christmas decoration in the living room.

Emily cleared her throat, "I think you should probably go" she felt how the mood in the room changed instantly, Ali stood up from the couch "You're right! And thank you!" turning her head to face Emily as she stood up to walk her to the door. Emily felt nervous she was with her hands on her pockets following Ali, when she suddenly Ali stopped walking and they bump each other. Emily faced her with a confused look. Alison stooped in the middle of the entrance of the living room and looked up there was a mistletoe hanging in the middle of the entrance, in the very moment Emily realized why Ali was looking up knew what was about to happen.

Ali grabbed her hands that were still on her pockets and then leaned for a kiss, Emily hesitated at the beginning but then let herself go, and grabbed Ali and started to kiss passionately.

"Em….EM…EM!"

She opened her eyes feeling a little lost

"Come to bed!" Paige said offering her hand

She stood up still confused and went to bed with Paige trying to figure out if it was just a dream.

**A/N: Thankk youu for your reviews here its the second one! i hope you like this one as well it's the first time i write about this couples... and yess! the lyrics are from Mistletoe by LucyHale :) :) :) happy 2th december everybody, everything you said means a lot to me xoxo**


End file.
